Dream Busters
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Mabel is having bad dreams, and isn't getting better. Dipper tries to be skeptical, but soon finds it is paranormal, but with the help of Soos and Wendy, can he stop them? Will Mabel be saved? Coauthored by adventuremaker16!
1. Chapter 1: Triangle Guy Killed You!

**Hey de ho! I'm back! I don't know why I'm so attatched to writing fanfics with nightmares. Maybe it's because I've only ever had ONE good dream in my life (and my dad woke me up from it) so I guess I just relate (shrug).**

 **I'm going to just tell you that I'll be normal for once and write a Not What He Seems tag since a lot of other people are doing that. I'll probably post it either tonight or tomorrow, so keep you're eyes open. For now, enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, which makes the life of this fangirl even more depressing (tear).**

* * *

Mabel's POV

 _I was walking somewhere where it looked like I was nowhere. I had no idea where I was, where I was going, what time it was, or what I was supposed to be doing and why. I just kept going and hoped I would find out something about what's going on. I walk for like thousands of miles for what seems like eternity before my foot hits something in front of me, making me stumble, but, luckily, thanks a tree branch that happened to be just in my reach to grab and keep balance with, I don't fall flat on my face._

 _A random light from nowhere shines down on what I stumbled on. I see it's Dipper. I reach down next to him and shake him slightly to see if it stirs him, but he doesn't even react slightly. I frown and do it again, but there isn't a change from last time. I grab his wrist and feel it's really cold. Like, creepy cold. I feel for a pulse, but I don't find one. My eyes then widen as realization hits me like a punch to the gut._

 _"No, Dipper, come back!" I yell, shaking him slightly again, but he doesn't react the slightest bit again. I scream of anger before I break down in tears of sadness._

 _"It seems you've found my little surprise, Shooting Star", A voice oh so too familiar says. I scream again, this time of fear as a bright light appears right in front of my face. He then forms out a bunch of rectangles from nowhere and an eye in the middle. I scream of fear again as a blue light forms around Dipper and the triangle demon lifts him into the air. I scream one last time as everything goes black._

I wake up screaming and fall out of the bed, being the clumsy girl I am. Dipper instantly jumps awake too from my screaming and falls out of bed too being the clumsy sibling he was. I would've laughed if I wasn't so out of breath and wide eyed scared. He looks around for a few seconds trying to find the source of the scream before his eyes fall on me. I meet the gaze of his brown eyes that match mine and saw concern and worry in his eyes.

"Mabel, what happened?" He asks, scooting across the floor to sit next to me.

"I had a dream that the triangle guy killed you!" I scream in fear and hug him tightly. I feel him wrap his arms around me. I cling ot him as I sob and he just sits there and comforts me. I cry for like 10 minutes while he whispers words of comfort before I finally pull away. I take a look at his shirt to see almost the entire front half of his shirt wet with tears.

"I'm sorry", I say, still looking at it.

"It's okay, I don't mind", He says and gets off the floor. He holds his hand out to me and I take it as he pulls me up onto my feet. He then silently leads me back to bed and tucks me in. I feel like a bit of a child letting him do this, but I don't mind. It feels nice to know he's right there next to me.

"Go to sleep Mabel, I'm right here if you need me for whatever, I'm always here", He says and rubs my back a little.

I slowly fall asleep again with the comfort of nowing he's there with me, safe and sound. Before I fall asleep again though, I hear him say, "Always here."

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was awaken from my peaceful slumber by screaming. I jerk awake and fall onto the floor face first. I flip over so I'm sitting up and look around trying to determine where the scream came from before I heard heavy breathing coming from my left. I looked over and saw Mabel with wide eyes and was breathing heavy. We make eye contact before I asked, "Mabel, what happened?", and scoot over next to her.

"I had a dream that the triangle guy killed you!" She yelled and dived into my arms, hugging me tight and sobbing in fear. I hug her back and whisper comforting words to her, but I'm thinking something else. Bill Cipher! I can't know if whether or not he intended to plague her dreams, since he obviously could if he wanted to, but either way I'm still mad at him. I beat the idea of him purposely doing it out of my head. She's probably only remembering when we went into Stan's mind to stop that dream demon from getting the code for the safe for Gideon since that's where Stan keeps the deed to the Shack.

My mind returns to the present when she finally pulls away. She glances at my shirt and says, "I'm sorry." I look down at my shirt and see it's completely soaked in tears. How did I not feel that?

"It's okay. I don't mind", I respond back, deciding I'll change my shirt before I go back to bed. I stand up and reach my hand out for her to take and lift her off the floor. I then guide her back to bed and tuck her in. We used to do this when we were younger and one of us had a nightmare.

"Go to sleep Mabel, I'm right here if you need me for whatever, I'm always here", I say.

I kneel next to Mabel rubbing little circles on her back as she falls back asleep.

"Always here", I say as she finally drifts off.

I'm worried about her. I mean, yeah, she's always never had good reactions to nightmares, but she's surely never reacted like this before. Jumping on me and crying her eyes out for like 10 minutes. Sure, she'll cry a little bit, but she never has a break down like that. I rub her back until I'm positive she's asleep again. I then go back to my own side of the room, change into a different shirt that wasn't drenched in tears, and lay back down on my own bed. I'll keep a close eye on her tomorrow to make positive that's she's okay. I certainly don't want another reaction like that from her again. After all, us twins have to protect each other. The last thing I think before I go to sleep is that I'll always be there for her, no matter what happens. I swear it on my soul.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, and follow for this poor writer's soul if you want to see what happens next and until either tonight or tomorrow, like I said, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar High

**Hey peeps! TGKS1 here! Welp, if you read the newly updated description, you'll see that this story is now being coathored by adventuremaker16. We'll be working together for the rest of this story, so don't be mean if either of our writing styles change because we're just clashing ideas and writings, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway! So, here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

I woke up, obviously after Mabel, as I did everyday. She always did wake up early, though I seriously doubt she's feeling well rested after last night. That was a freaky nightmare she had. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't sleep well the rest of the night. I just hope it won't affect her too much during work today. Or too much in general. I quickly put on some fresh clothes and go downstairs where Mabel was already there eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Charms. A sugary, sparkly, sweet cereal with crunchy cereal bits coated in sugar with marshmallows in the shapes of rainbows, hearts, clovers, and stars. The typical cereal made for Mabel. I want to talk to her about last night, but I'm not sure how to approach her. I decide to just let the words come to me.

"Morning, sis. How was the rest of your night after the nightmare?" I ask, just getting to the point.

"Not so great. I couldn't keep tossing and turning in bed", She replied and took another spoonful of her cereal.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and comfort. She just nods and keeps eating her cereal.

I walk over, grab a bowl from the cabinet, and make pour some for myself in before I hear a slight splash. I look up from my own breakfast to see Mabel had fallen fast asleep in hers just as Grunkle Stan suddenly came in the doorway in his usually house wear.

"Morning kids, how did you-" He started, but stopped when he noticed Mabel. I could see him trying to hold in his laughter as I stand up from my spot at the table and pull her out of her cereal by the shoulders.

"Wow, bag check for Mabel's eyes!" He punned and finally let his laughter escape. I just rolled my eyes and wiped her face off with a napkin.

* * *

Later, we were working our shifts in the Mystery Shack. I was sweeping the floor while Mabel was wiping down the shelves and counter. It was 10:30am right now so it wasn't too long ago Wendy and Soos started their shifts as well.

"Hey Mabel, have you finished-", I started to ask, but look over at her and realize she's out of it again sitting on the barrel next to the counter and resting her head on the counter. After I woke her up during breakfast, I had helped her make some Mabel Juice to try to wake herself up with, but that obviously didn't seem to be of any help. Wendy and Soos must have noticed how tired and out of it she was because Soos suddenly walked up behind me and asked, "Dude, is today opposite day? Because she's not moving around a lot."

Wendy nodded her head in agreement from her spot behind the counter and looking over at Mabel and added, "Yeah, it's kind of weird seeing someone so hyper just sleeping like that."

"What's going on dude?" Soos asked as I moved to stand next to her.

"She had a nightmare last night and it totally freaked her out. I doubt she slept well the rest of the night after she dreamt of me being killed", I explained as I shook her awake. She jolted awake with a gasp and yelped slightly. She looked around in a scared fashion before she realized where she was and she calms down.

"Another nightmare?" I ask and she nods saying, "That's daymare brother, it's not night time. They're getting worse too. I had one this morning in my cereal too, but I just didn't say anything."

"Did she say cereal?" Wendy asked Soos, who just shrugged.

"More and more people I care about are getting killed. It started with just you, but then Stan was added, then just now Soos was added", Mabel explained without watering eyes as she fought back tears.

"What?! I always I was just a side character! They always die within the first 5 minutes of the movie!" Soos yelled as he dropped to knees with his fists in the air.

"Anyways", Mabel continued, looking away from Soos, "I don't even know if I want to sleep anymore, but I'm too tired to stay awake."

"Well", Soos started, getting off the floor, "If no one else has a better idea-"

"I probably do", Wendy said, rolling her eyes, knowing as well as any of us that Soos's ideas can get pretty crazy and weird.

"-I happen to know a few things to keep you up to at least get you through the day", Soos suggested. I thought this through. Sure, Soos's ideas could get pretty wacky, but maybe this could be a risk that will turn out for the better. Of course though, Mabel responded right away.

"Yes! I'll try anything!" She said as she dropped down to the floor on her knees and her hands together as if begging, suddenly slightly hyper again. So that's how about half an hour later, we were at the kitchen table with a pot of coffee, Smile Dip (Wendy and I snuck back to the Duck2Dawn to get some more and once again I had to do the Lamby Lamb dance in order for us to leave), and all other sorts of candy she could eat. Obviously, we had to be careful with our choices since Mabel is still wearing braces. She seemed a bit nervous for the Smile Dip after what happened last time, but she ate it anyway. That's also how another 5 minutes later, Mabel was running at 95 miles per hour EVERYWHERE SHE COULD ENTER!

* * *

Mabel's POV

OMG I SWEAR I'VE RAN IN EVERY ROOM IN THIS SHACK 20,000,000,000 TIMES! I THINK THAT WAS TOO MUCH SUGAR AND CAFFEINE, BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I FEEL GREAT AND AWESOME AND-! HEY, HERE'S THE LIVING ROOM AGAIN! MAKE THAT 20,000,000,001! HEY THERE'S THE YELLOW LAB DOG WITH THE CANDY PAWS AND AOSHIMA AGAIN! HEY GUYS! I NEVER FORGOT YOU!

* * *

Dipper's POV

Wendy, Soos, and I stood dumbly off to the sidelines as Mabel danced about in every room in the house. She left the living room again and ran into Stan's office before zooming back upstairs. Stan then walked out of his office with a look of absolute confusion.

"My worst fear has come true: Hyper Mabel. What is WRONG with you're sister?" He asked me, just barely dodging Mabel as she came back out to the living room again yelling,"THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!"

I could tell that this wasn't working out, so I turned to Wendy and asked, "You had an idea too, right?"

* * *

 **Welp, there's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, and favorite for more chapters and we'll update soon! Also, tell us in the reviews who's all excited for the new episode on Monday! If you haven't already seen the commercial for it for new episodes from comic con, here's the link to it:**

 **watch?v=xGUelGJmKQA**


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Her Head

**Hey people! You got TGKS1 and adventuremaker16 (am16) here, and we got chapter 3 for you all! I hope you all enjoyed the new episode. The next one airs August 3, Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. I'm going to guess there will be a lot of dungeons. I'm going to apologize for having such a long wait for a new chapter. That's my fault. Everytime I tried to sit down and write, something would come up and I couldn't do it. So I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy! Am16 does too!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Gravity Falls or the song.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

Wendy looks down at me and says, "Yeah, dude. When I was younger, my mom would sing me a lulliby when I couldn't sleep. I know it seems childish at the age you guys at, but I can see you're desperate", She said with a frown. I thought about it. It did seem childish for our age, but if Wendy hid the Lamby Lamb dance from her friends, I'm positive she'll hide this.

"Okay, just keep this from your friends please?" I ask with pleading eyes. She looks down at me with a reassuring smile and nods.

"Maybe we should wait for her to calm down a little. Judging by the looks of it, she doesn't seem in any state to be going to sleep", Soos says and points to Mabel. We saw her now running up and down the stairs over and over again with her arms out as if she was trying to catch something. I looked at her with a very confused face before shaking my head.

"Okay, we'll wait for her to finally hit rock bottom and we'll tell her our plans.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Mabel is laying on the floor in the living room breathing heavy and trying to gain her energy and strength back. It's then I know I can talk to her and get a real answer and not random gibberish like last time I tried.

"Hey sis, are you feeling better?" I ask, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her arm, comfortingly. She looks up and meets my gaze. I smile down at her and she smiles back.

"Never, and I mean never, and I mean it this time, will never eat Smile Dip ever again", She says and lays an arm over her eyes all melodramatic like.

"You say that now, but in a couple of days, you'll be wanting more", I say with a smirk.

"Didn't you see how nervous I was to eat it before I went nuts?" Mabel asked with a look of confusion.

"You were excited to have it back and you know it", I say, smirking wider. She looked like she was about to protest, but then her face showed she was thinking about it and put on a mad face.

"Maybe I was, so what? Why do you care?" She asks with a slight playful growl. I punch her in the arm and she punches back.

"So anyway, Wendy had an idea to get you to sleep. She says her mom used to sing her lullabies when she had trouble sleeping. I know you may think it's childish, but come on, give it a chance", I say, thinking she won't want ot do it, but to my surprise, she says, "I don't care what we do anymore. I'm wiling to take drastic measures as long as I don't have to see the yellow lab with candy paws and Aoshima ever again."

"Wait, what?" I ask in utter confusion.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mabel was laying in her bed while Wendy and I were standing at the end of it. Soos and Waddles were sitting on my bed. Wendy was setting up the speakers with the background music to her lullaby.

"Okay Mabel, are you ready?" Wendy asked with her finger hovering over the play button. Mabel nodded and Wendy hit play. The cd started and you could hear a guitar and piano before she closed her eyes and started singing.

"Rest your head it's time for bed  
Rest your head it's time for bed

Dream of cotton sheets  
Dream of gazing stars  
Dream about your birthday  
Dream of planet mars

Just rest your head", She started and paused for about 2 seconds before starting again.

"Rest your head it's time for bed  
Rest your head it's time for bed

Dream of autumn leaves  
Circle as they dance  
Dream of golden gate  
Dream of Paris, France

Just rest your head it's time for bed  
Rest your head it's time for bed", She finished and opened her eyes.

We looked at Mabel to see her still awake. Mabel just pointed to Soos and Waddles on the other bed to see then both cuddled together and snoring.

* * *

Later that day, it was like 5:30 at night. Mabel ended up falling asleep on her own. Wendy, Soos, and I were sitting in the living room watching Tiger Fist. I decided that as long as I had the time, I might as well do some deciphering in the journal. I tell Soos and Wendy that I'll be right back and run upstairs into the attic. I grab the journal from the nightstand and am about to walk out when Mabel catches my attention. She's tossing and turning in her bed as if she was being possessed or something. I dropped the journal when that thought crossed my mind and ran over to her. My mind then gives a brief flashback of when Bill went into Stan's mind. How Stan was thrashing a bit in his sleep. I then see a shadow in Bill's shape float over Mabel before it lowers on her and she's surrounded by a blue glow and thrashes more. I immediately panic and run downstairs.

"Soos, Bill is going into Mabel head!" I yell as I reenter the living room. Soos looks at with a worried, scared, and surprised expression while Wendy gives me a confused one.

"Are you sure, dude?" Soos asks. I nod and motion for them to follow me. I lead them back upstairs into the attic. When they see Mabel, they immediately become worried, but Wendy is still confused.

"Who is Bill? Is he another thing of the supernatural or something?" She asks, motioning to my journal. I pick it up off the floor and flip to the page about Bill. I give to Wendy and let her look at it before her eyes widen and she looks at me with a look of horror. I then flilp the page and show her the incarnation to follow him into Mabel's head. Her expression then turns one to determination and nods her head.

"Get ready guys, we're about to go to the single most silliest place ever: Mabel's mind", I say.

I demonstrate what to do during the spell to Wendy. We each then put a hand on Mabel's head and I repeated the incarnation I hoped I would never have to do again, let alone on my twin sister. All our eyes turn white as I finish the spell and then I'm blinded by lots of color.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to hear the song, here's the link on YouTube:**

 **watch?v=yRO_RxAZJXU**

 **Review, favorite, and follow for more chapters and we'll write again soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Mabel

**Hey guys! TGKS1 and am16 here! Here's chapter 4! Woot woot! I hope you enjoy! I'm on vacation this week so we may or may not update again until next week, but we'll try if I get the chance, but come on, I wanna spend time with my grandparents, so if I don't, please understand. But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

The blinding light didn't go away. I try to look at it, but it just hurts too much. I then suddenly remember that being in the mind meant that we were in the mindscape and could do anything our hearts desired. I immediately snap my fingers and whip up a strong pair of sunglasses so I'm finally able to look. I see that despite being in the mindscape, it was still full of color instead of it's usual gray color. Mabel's mind just must be that special. Wow.

"Wow, dude, this place is bright!" Soos exclaimed, squinting his eyes while Wendy raises an hand to shield her eyes and nods in agreement. I finally take in what was around my sister's mind. I could see their home in Piedmont and the shack in Gravity Falls next door to each other. I would love if that was a real thing. To have the Mystery Shack and our real home side by side would be a dream come true. I notice that all around the shack and house are a bunch of things from the journal, such as unicorns, fairies, lepracorns, and vampires (okay, that one may not be in the journal), that before I came to Gravity Falls, I would've been skeptical about, but now, of course, I know that anything can happen.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asks as her eyes adjust to the brightness, as well as Soos. I turn towards them and say, "We need to find out where the memories of the nightmares are, and then destroy Bill so they don't happen anymore."

After all my research in the journals, I still may not have a lot of knowledge on Bill Cipher, but I am smart enough to know that he's obviously causing these nightmares. He's called a dream demon for a reason.

"Yeah, you need to 'destroy' me", An all too familiar voice said from behind me, making me jump and turn around. Of course, there's Bill, bright yellow with his black bow tie and top hat, as happy and giddy as ever to cause chaos. If he had a mouth, I'm willing to bet anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that he'd be smiling right now if he had a mouth. I scowl at him, as does Soos, but Wendy just appears to be taking in his appearance with squinted eyes because of how bright his yellow is.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pine Tree and Question Mark again, joined with Ice Bag. Nice to meet you Red", He says as he quickly floats over and shakes Wendy's hand, but pulls away before she can and goes back to floating in front of us just outside the two houses.

"Don't even think of giving Mabel one of your nightmares Bill. She did nothing to deserve them!" I yell and making fists with my hands at my sides. I won't let him hurt Mabel anymore!

"Nobody deserves them kid! It's just my job as a dream demon to give it to them!" He says and shoots a laser from his eye and shoots a hole right through my torso, again. I snap my fingers and fill it back up again like Grunkle Stan did when I was in his mind. Or at least, a memory of Grunkle Stan, which is himself.

"Even so, you're going to stop bothering my sister with them!" I said before he said, "Oh well, I have havoc to cause! See you guys later!" and disappeared into the Mystery Shack.

I turn back around to face Wendy and Soos with a look of confidence on my face and said, "Soos, I want you to go to the Mystery Shack and look for Mabel's memories of the nightmares. Wendy, you do the same with in our house in Piedmont."

"What about you?" Soos asks, with a look of worry.

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of any of us being by ourselves in the strange mind of Mabel's", Wendy agreed with a look of uncertainty.

"Relax, I'm going to go look for Bill and see if I can find where the nightmares take place. Remember, when you find the memory, destroy it", I say with an assuring and reminding tone before running after Bill in the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Soos's POV

I walk into the Mystery Shack. I see thousands of doors, windows, and TV screens. Some of them I recognize because I was there too, but some of them I've never seen before. I remember from entering Stan's mind that you never know what you'll see behind any door, so you had to tread carefully on what you would watch and what you would scan quickly and close the door on. I walk over to one purple door covered in orange flowers and pull it open. I see Mabel slumped on the ground, looking like she was hurting in the stomach. She was surrounded by rainbows and two yellow lab dogs. The first one speaks random gibberish and the second offers his left paw and says, "Would you like to eat my candy paw?"

"Of course, you little angel", Mabel responds and begins to chew on it's paw. I close the door and stand there for a few seconds.

"That was just...weird."

* * *

Wendy's POV

I walk into the twins' home and look around, taking in the scene. I had always wondered what their house at home looked like. It looked like I was in the main entry that goes down a little hallway and up a flight of stairs. There are two doorways on the left, one looked like it went into a kitchen while the other looked like it went into a living room. On the right, there was one doorway where it looked like it lead into their parent's bedroom. There are doors, windows, and TV screens everywhere. The TV screens are showing what appears to be memories. I honestly have absolutely no idea where I'm supposed to look here, so I decide to just open random doors until I find what I'm looking for. I randomly walk over to one door and open it. I shows Mabel up in her attic room in the shack with her friends, Candy and Grenda. Grenda appeared to be eyeing the other two as if she was trying to decide on something.

"Mabel!" She says finally and points at said girl and says, "Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling wild right now! Give me a dare and I'll do it!" She yells, throwing her hands in the air. Grenda appears to be thinking for a moment before Candy whispers something to her. They smile mischievously to each other before they turn back to Mabel.

"We dare you to tell us a positive comment about Pacifica", Candy says. Mabel blushed lightly and said, "Come on guys, that's not a dare!"

"It's not something you would say in the truth category either", Candy pointed out. Mabel just blushed harder as she said in almost a whisper, "She's cute."

Just like me, Candy and Grenda's jaws drop to the floor and our eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I slowly close the door and say to myself, "I am so going to use that as blackmail."

* * *

Dipper's POV

I race through the shack in search of Bill. I have to destroy him before he gives Mabel another nightmare. I look up to the ceiling to see a sign that says 'Dream/Nightmare Stage Set' and points to the left. I follow it's direction and soon enough, find myself at a door with the same sign on it, just without the arrow pointing to the correct direction. I open the door and see Mabel. I think nothing as I run over and hug her.

"Dipper?" She asks in confusion, but relief. I nod and pull her with me back through the door I came through, only hoping that everything will be okay.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 4! I'm so happy! We'll update again if I get time this week. I hope I do, but I can't make any promises. Until next time, this is TGKS1 and am16, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Transformation

**Hey guys, TGKS1 and am16 here and today we bring Chapter 5! So, super sorry about the late update! I started school again and now it feels like I have zero time on my hands! I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Gravity Falls or Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

I lead Mabel away from the door and down a few hallways until we find Soos.

"Hey Soos", I say as we approach him. He turns toward us and says, "Hey du-", before he notices Mabel and starts stuttering, "How-why-when-how-what?"

"I'll explain once we find Wendy", I say before we hear, "No need to worry about that, dude." We look towards the source of the sound and see Wendy walking towards us with a wide smirk on her face. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, but she pretends not to notice, so I just ask, "Did you find her nightmares?"

"No! Her mind is so disorganized! One door I see a memory, the next I see a fear, the next I see a very thought out and long list of likes she has! It's impossible to find anything in this messed up mind of hers!" She exclaims. I think for a second before I come up with an idea. I snap my fingers and say, "Guys, this is Mabel's mind and Mabel is standing right here! Shouldn't she be able to summon the memory if she wanted to?" They consider this for a second before realization spreads across their faces. That settles it. I motion for them to follow me and lead them outside the shack.

"Dudes, this is so cool. We're like the Dream Busters or something", Soos said.

"Okay Mabel, try to bring it up", I tell Mabel as I back up slightly. I see her close her eyes, trying to focus. After a few seconds, a memory shows in the sky above us.

"Oh Pacifica, no wonder you're so mean to me. How can someone like you like a mess like me? Maybe you just like me in secret?" We see Mabel red faced, laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nope, wrong one", Soos says, while Wendy's smirk just grows bigger. Finally, I can't seem to take it anymore, so I just blurt out, "Why are you smirking?!" Wendy seems surprised by reaction, but responds smoothly and calmly, saying, "Well, your sister's just adding on to the list of blackmail I have set up for her right now", and Mabel's face goes sheet white. I stare for a few seconds before I shake my head.

"Okay, just try again", I suggest and Mabel nods. She closes her eyes again and brings up another memory. This one is also in our attic room with me. I'm laying on my bed with my head in the pillow, trying not to listen to her.

"Come on Dipper, why can't you just ask her out? You know you want to!" She exclaims, jumping on my bed, obviously trying to get my attention. I just groan in response. She then starts jumping less high, making the bed shake more, screaming "Please, please, please, please, please!" before Dream Mabel shakes her head, making the memory disappear.

"Okay, one last try", Mabel says and closes her eyes one last time. Another memory comes up, though this one just completely confuses me. Mabel is riding on the back of a dolphin with human arms as she yells, "THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST, ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" The dolphin then spins around, gaining an extra head on the back of his first one. Both of the mouths then open and one arm stretches out of both of them. The hands fists then open where you see a mouth and two eyes in each hand. Those mouths then open and spit out rainbows, which reminds me a lot of the gnomes. She shakes her head again and the memory disappears.

"We can't find anything in here! Your mind is so unorganized!" I yell and point at Mabel. Before she can reply, I say, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"About what Pine Tree?" An all too familiar voice asked. We all turn around only to be blinded by more light. I am getting really tired of that! When I can see again, I see that none of us are wearing what we were originally wearing. I see I'm dressed in a pink vest with a brown tee shirt underneath and pants and boots that are also brown and pink. I then see Wendy dressed in a blue tee shirt, white gloves, shining silver pants, and silver shoes with a red and blue cape. I then see Soos dressed in white, with a belt decorated with yellow and red triangles, a red robe that looked like Santa's suit, and holding a mallet. I glance over to see Mabel dressed in totally blue with a blue helmet.

I glare back up at Bill and if he had a mouth, he would definitly be smiling right now.

"Just thought you could use a change in outfits. I get bored of seeing you guys in the same old thing. Also, I've decided I want some fun. I challenge you four to a fight against me! If you win, I'm out of here, but if I win, Mabel is mine!" He cackles and disappears. We stare where he was for a few seconds before turning to each other again.

Mabel pipes up, saying, "Awesome, I'm the super fighting robot, Mega Man!" before transforming into a mega buster, saying, "Cool."

"Look at me! I look like Dedede! Let me try something!" Soos says with excitement as he wacks a Gordo in the opposite direction. "Cool!" He yells.

"Sweet, medevil outift! Is this sword real?" She asks as she pulls it out from the sheath on her back to see it's on fire. "Nice." She says.

Mabel then points out, "Wendy, you look like Roy, and Dipper looks like Shulk!"

"Looks pretty neat", I say before taking the Mondo off my back as it activates. "Awesome", I say in awe. "With this stuff, we can totally defeat Bill!"

"I don't know dude. Why would Bill want to help us by giving us this stuff? I mean, I kind of look like Santa right now. I somehow feel I still have some logic" Soos asks with caution.

"Maybe he wants us to feel overconfident with all this stuff and be in over our heads just to beat us easier", I suggest and everyone nods in agreement.

"I say we should still try! What choice do we have?" Mabel points out again, and I nod. We shall take on Bill. We'll do it for Mabel.

* * *

 **How was it? Just know that I don't know a lot about the Super Smash Bros, so I'm relying on am16 on that part. I hope you enjoyed and we'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
